Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are many electronic devices available in the market today that can perform many different tasks. Some electronic devices, such as smart phones, can be used for voice communication as well as written communications such as email. Other electronic devices are used for entertainment purposes such as listening to music or watching movies and television shows. Still other electronic devices such as laptop computers can be used for word processing, spreadsheets, email, and the like. While the specific abilities of any given electronic device may vary, these devices typically have a common requirement that they all require power and many of them operate using battery power.
Lithium batteries are often used as a power source for these types of electronic devices for various reasons. Lithium batteries are light and can store a relatively large amount of energy, which allows them to be used for extended periods of time. The use of lithium batteries is also expected in electric vehicles and other applications that may require more energy than smaller handheld devices.
The present disclosure contemplates that while lithium batteries have significant advantages over other battery technologies, lithium batteries also have issues that need to be addressed. In particular, the safety of lithium batteries is an ongoing concern. Organic electrolyte is often used in lithium batteries. Unfortunately, organic electrolyte is volatile and flammable. When a battery is overcharged or if impurities have become mixed in the anode or cathode material, binder, conductive agent or other battery component, the battery often gets hot. When the lithium battery becomes hot, the internal pressure rises and the safety of the battery can be an issue. For example, the battery may swell and burst or catch fire. These potential safety issues can cause serious injury.